Guidence
by PrincesssShani
Summary: One Night when King Mufasa is having worries about His son's rambunctious and rebellious nature, but He receives a little help from an old friend, after all even Mighty Kings need help at times.


**A/N: Hi, here is another one-shot I wrote. This one is about Mufasa expressing His Fatherly concern for Simba, and it shows how even He can be unsure.**

* * *

It was late night in the pride lands, but not everyone was asleep. King Mufasa was still wide awake, pacing around the pride lands not paying attention to were He was going, not that it really mattered at the moment. He was concerned, about His young son Simba, also His heir to the throne when He passed on.

The other day, Simba had pulled quite a stunt and had taken His friend Nala to the elephant graveyard beyond the Northern border of pride rock, they had been gone all day and nobody knew were they were, Zazu had been babysitting and caught up with them, then He tried to talk sense into Simba and Nala, but they wouldn't budge until hyenas appeared and attacked them. Zazu flew back to Mufasa for help, and He got there just in time, fighting off the hyenas.

Needless to say the King was furious when He saw Simba and gave Him a tounge lashing that He might never forget, but Mufasa could never stay mad at Simba for long, and forgave him almost instantly after this, telling Him the reason He was upset.

Mufasa assumed Simba understood, then for some reason told Him about The Great Kings of the past, it just came out all of a sudden. This wasn't the first time Simba had done something outrageous, but it had hurt His Father deeply when He thoughtlessly put not only Himself but Nala in danger, and He lied to His Mother! Would He ever learn? would He learn not to be so reckless? and to be more cautious? or responsible?

He was just a cub, but it didn't stop Mufasa from worrying. Above all of this, He just didn't want to lose Simba...did the cub not understand how frightened He was?! He just didn't know how thankful The old King felt when He realized that He was safe, and no harm had come to Him.

 _"Why does Simba do these things?"_ Mufasa thought, " _Is it something that I am doing wrong? "_

Mufasa recalled that night, Simba had mentioned He only did that to prove He was brave.

 _"Perhaps I didn't explain to Him well enough about what it means to be a King."_ Mufasa thought.

Afterall Simba was so young, half the time even adults didn't understand most of the things Mufasa spewed out about The Great Kings, and how to be a ruler. He would have plenty of time to learn about those things, and shouldn't rush into things so quickly. It wasn't that Mufasa didn't encourage His son's curiosity, but Simba just didn't think!

As Mufasa was walking endlessly around the pride lands, He heard a rustle in the grass, and sensed someone was following Him. Who else could be out at this hour?

"Who's there?" Mufasa said defensively, "show yourself!"

Mufasa growled and lowered into a pouncing position when the rustling in the grass became louder and louder, and the unknown predator started to come closer. To Mufasa's surprise, Rafiki suddenly popped up next to Him.

"Hello Mufasa," Rafiki said calmly.

"Rafiki don't do that!" Mufasa frowned, "you nearly scared me half to death!"

"My apologizes!" Rafiki chuckled, now, "something seems to be troubling you! Tell ol' Rafiki what's da matter!"

"It's nothing." Mufasa sighed, lowering His head.

"I know you Mufasa, do not forget I am your oldest friend!" Rafiki stated," something must be troubling you!"

"It's, it's Simba..."Mufasa sighed," I'm worried about him, the other day He not only put himself but others in danger! He is just to reckless and doesn't think before He acts on anything!"

"Mufasa your son is only a cub, Rafiki pointed out, "if I remember correctly you were just like Him when you were young, and I had de same talk with your Father."

"Did you?" Mufasa asked, raising His eyebrow.

"Oh yes," Rafiki nodded, putting His hand on Mufasa's shoulder," He was very worried about you as a young cub, and look at you now."

"That was different Rafiki." Mufasa said, closing His eyes.

"How so?" Rafiki questioned, "Mufasa He will learn, you will teach Him the ways of your ancestors and He will understand, you just need to give him time, He has His whole life to learn."

"Y-your right." Mufasa admitted," I-I just...I can't lose my son."

"And you won't," Rafiki said, in a comforting tone, "whenever Simba get's into trouble, are you not always there to save Him?"

"What If one day I'm to late?" Mufasa asked.

WACK!

"Ow! What on earth was that for?!" Mufasa growled.

"You need not doubt yourself Mufasa," Rafiki smiled, "You are a good King, and an even better Father to your son, have you forgotten your own Father is watching over you?"

Despite the throbbing pain in Mufasa's skull, He realized Rafiki was right, and He had no need to worry.

"Thank you Rafiki." Mufasa said, gratefully, "but I have one more thing I need to do."

"Oh, and what's dat?" Rafiki asked.

Mufasa suddenly yanked Rafiki's stick from His hands, and threw it into the tall grass were it might be hard to find. Rafiki was very particular about His stick, which He had gotten when He was only a child.

"Eh! What's da matter with you!" Rafiki yelled, "not the stick!"

Mufasa chuckled, then started to head back towards pride rock, feeling slightly tired now. Talking with Rafiki had certainly made Him feel better about Simba, sometimes even great kings need a little help.

While Mufasa was walking back to pride rock, He felt a soft, comforting breeze go through His mane. He looked up at the sky, at His Fathers star, that shined bright in the sky. The King smiled remembering His Father and all that He had taught Him, and guided Him making Him the King He was today.

 _"I will make you proud Father,"_ Mufasa thought.

When Mufasa finally reached the den once again Sarabi was sitting in the den entrance waiting for Him to return.

"There you are Mufasa!" She smiled, greeting Him with a soft nuzzle, "come back inside, I've missed my large fluffy pillow."

Mufasa chuckled, and nuzzled Her back.

"What took you so long?" Sarabi questioned.

"I was just thinking about Simba again." Mufasa said, after a moment.

"Oh, Mufasa you need not worry so much," Sarabi said, burying Her head in His mane.

"I know my love," Mufasa said, "I'm not worried any longer,Rafiki talked some sense into me, and I've got the bump to prove it!"

"He hit you again?" Sarabi asked, trying not to laugh.

"I think I'm feeling a bit tired now," Mufasa said, pretending to yawn," I think we should head to bed now."

"Whatever you say my King," Sarabi purred.

With that, the royal couple walked inside together to get needed rest. Mufasa felt calmer, and more at ease from His talk with Rafiki, He was truly a good friend.

But no matter what, Mufasa knew His young son would be just fine with guidance...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I based it off of a drawing I saw on Diviantart.**


End file.
